The Reason
by AbbeyMalfoy87
Summary: Becky and Draco have a complicated relationship. Becky is finally fed up with Draco and leaves him. Draco schemes to get her back, but realizes his true feelings for her in the process. Will Becky take him back? Written before HBP. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Becky waited in the empty classroom, feeling miserable. Tapping her fingers on a desk, anxiousness rose in her.

It finally became too unbearable and she began to pace. Where was he? He knew what time to meet…he'd been meeting her on the same night each week, at the same time.

Finally she heard the classroom door open and she spun around. Her heart gave a painful jolt as Draco Malfoy snuck in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Without a word, he began to loosen his tie, eying her hungrily. He approached her and Becky had to remind herself what she was going to say to him tonight.

Tossing his tie aside, he then began to unbutton his shirt. Becky caught a glimpse of his smooth skin underneath, and she closed her eyes for a moment, telling herself not to loose control.

"Why aren't you undressing?" he finally snapped. He paused in his unbuttoning and ripped her robes open, making them fall from her shoulders.

"Because, Draco, I wanted to talk to you about something tonight," Becky said, trying not to let her voice quiver. Draco had his shirt off now, and was working on his pants.

"Can it wait until afterwards?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"No, it can't," Becky answered urgently. Draco didn't even seem to hear her. She felt anger rise in her chest. "Damnit, Draco," she cried, "Get your head out of your ass for just one second and _listen to me!_"

"_What!_" he spat irritably, finally pausing in his undressing. His eyes flashed coldly, waiting for her to start.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," Becky said, suddenly feeling intimidated by his stare.

"What do you mean you _don't want to?_" Draco exclaimed, "Is this a joke or something?" He then began to unbutton her blouse, but she shoved him away. He stared at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. He could see that she was serious.

"I mean I don't want to anymore," Becky replied, determined to stay the course and not get distracted by his perfect body standing before her.

"Why on earth _not_?" he asked, genuinely bewildered. Becky sighed.

"One, I could get pregnant; two, we'll no doubt be caught eventually; three, you're the arch nemesis of one of my closest friends; four, I'm sick of only being an object to you…" Becky paused, "Should I continue?"

"No," Draco spat, frowning, "I'm just pissed that I wasted the time coming down here for nothing."

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not," Becky replied coldly. Draco reached for his shirt, but stopped and gazed at her. A smile spread across his face…that devilishly charming smile that Becky knew she couldn't resist…but she _had_ to! She forced her face to stay expressionless.

"But baby," he cooed, putting a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently, "We both have needs, you know…natural physical _needs_." He gave her a seductive wink.

"Don't pull that shit on me," Becky spat, shoving his hand off of her, "It's not going to work this time." She tried her best to make it sound believable, but for a fleeting moment she wasn't sure if she _could_ resist him.

"Fine," he bit, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. He didn't even bother to button it before grabbing his tie and putting it around his neck. He pulled his robes on and turned and went to the door.

Becky watched him open it, holding her breath. _Just leave_, she thought desperately, _please just leave and stop tempting me._

Draco turned at the door and stared at her. She purposefully avoided his eyes.

"You'll want me back," he warned, "I'll make sure of it." And with that, he left the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Becky let out the breath she had been holding and felt tears well up in her eyes. What had she gotten herself _into_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to _year1989rocks_ for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! Also, I realize I haven't put a disclaimer on yet. lol! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only lay claim to the character of Becky.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Becky purposefully hid behind Harry Potter as Draco entered the greenhouse. She stared at the ground as he passed, the wake causing her hair to rustle. Then his cologne reached her nostrils and she felt light-headed. She loved the way he smelled. It was musky and only added to his charm.

Forcing herself to focus on Professor Sprout, she turned away from Draco and listened intently as she started class. They were going to trim the leaves of mandrakes today.

As Becky walked up to the front of the greenhouse for her pair of clippers, her heart jolted when Draco's scent reached her again. She then felt dread wash over her when she realized that he was behind her.

"Excuse me," he said curtly, reaching past her and grabbing a pair of clippers. As he did so, his hand brushed her arm, and it sent shock waves through her. She knew he was doing it on purpose, and she hated him for it.

Draco leaned forward slightly, slowly picking up the clippers. Becky felt his breath on her neck, and she had to close her eyes. Then with a swish of his robes, he turned and walked off, his wake making Becky's hair ruffle again.

Giving a deep sigh, Becky grabbed her pair of clippers and walked back over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why was he looking at you like that?" Hermione asked her suspiciously.

"Who?" Becky replied, her cheeks flushing red. She began to clip the leaves nervously.

"Malfoy," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How did he look at me?" Becky asked, trying her best to sound innocent.

"It was…" Ron said, frowning, trying to find the right words, "odd."

"He didn't have the usual loathing twinkle in his eye…it was different," Hermione said.

"Like he was trying to talk to you through his movements or something," Harry added.

"Oh," Becky replied, shrugging casually, "I didn't even notice he was looking at me." Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't reply…they only gazed at her suspiciously, but deciding to drop the subject for now.

_If_ _they knew what was going on, they'd never forgive me_, Becky thought miserably in her head. _Especially Harry!_

Draco sat a few rows behind Becky in Potions, glaring at her. She was talking cheerfully with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they all waited for Professor Snape to arrive. He was determined to make her crawl back to him…he knew she needed him, even if she didn't want to admit it. Anger rose in his chest as he watched Becky throw her head back in a loud laugh, clutching Ron's arm, who had obviously made a funny joke.

He looked away, gritting his teeth as her laugh filled the whole room. He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at the floor. His lips turned up in a sardonic grin as the door burst open, cutting off Becky's laugh. Professor Snape rushed past the desks and to the front of the room, immediately writing the ingredients for that day's potion up on the chalk board.

Becky walked up the staircase, towards the Gryffindor Common Room, tired from a long day. And there was no end in sight…she had a bag full of homework waiting to be started on.

Giving a sigh, she gazed down at the stairs, but froze when she suddenly saw a pair of black shoes on the top of the stairs. Feeling her stomach twist into knots, she looked up, wishing only to be on her way.

"Good evening," Draco drawled, his eyes narrowing. Becky was surprised that he was alone, and not with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked, her voice tired and frustrated.

"I'm just here to make sure you still stand by your decision," Draco answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I do," Becky replied. She waited impatiently for him to step aside. But instead he stepped down to her, getting so close that his lips were centimeters from hers. Becky could smell his cologne again, and it fogged her mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice now deep and silky. His eyes moved over her whole body, and he let out a long breath, causing Becky's hair to brush away from her face.

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure," she said finally, her voice faltering as tears filled her eyes. And with that she rushed past him, their shoulders colliding.

Draco stood there, listening to her fading footsteps. He frowned, now becoming impatient. He thought it would be easier than this. But he wasn't about to give up…besides, he always liked a good challenge.

**

* * *

****Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to _Lost In Madness_ (Alyssa) for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it so far! Yay! girlish giggle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only claim the character Becky.

* * *

Chapter 3 **

Becky rushed into her dormitory, not even bothering to think about if she was waking anybody up. Throwing herself on her bed, she burst out into tears, burying her face in her pillow.

_I've gotten myself in such a mess_, she thought, _What am I possibly going to do? _All she could think of during her waking hours was Draco, and now she would probably dream about him, too. He was the very definition of the wrong type of guy, but for some reason he was completely irresistible to her. Gryffindors simply didn't get involved with Slytherins. But she had…and now she was suffering the consequences.

Wiping her eyes and still sniffling, she finally got up and changed into her pajamas. She then went back to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Becky had been right…she did dream about Draco that night. Some of the dreams were good, but most of them turned into nightmares. After one of them she jolted up in bed, tears streaming down her face and a cold sweat on her forehead and neck. She knew she was going to be exhausted the next day, but at the moment she didn't really care. School seemed the least of her worries. She finally fell into a deep sleep somewhere around three in the morning, and she was thankful for it.

The next morning, Becky stumbled into the Great Hall, feeling more worn out than she had when she had gone to bed.

Plopping down next to Hermione, she pulled an empty plate over to her and began to load it with breakfast.

"Have a rough night?" Harry asked from across the table.

"You don't wanna know," Becky mumbled, taking a bite of toast.

"Well today's Friday, so you can sleep in tomorrow at least," Hermione said.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week straight," Becky replied, taking a sip of orange juice. They all gave laughs and got ready for their first class.

Their first class was Transfiguration, and Becky walked in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her eyes instantly moved to Draco, who was sitting in the third row with his friends. She was surprised when she saw that he looked just as exhausted as she did. He was actually being quiet, and not trying to bother everyone around him.

Becky sat down on the other side of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and class started.

"Malfoy's actually being quiet today," Harry said, opening his book.

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"He looks tired," Hermione added, "I hope he was up all night with food poisoning or something awful like that." They all laughed except for Becky. She was spacing off, her eyelids drooping over her eyes.

"Becky, wake up!" Harry nudged her in her ribs. Becky jerked upright, blinking.

"Sorry," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked, "Do you need to go see Madame Promfrey?"

"No, I'm fine," Becky insisted, "I'm just tired, that's all."

It turned out that Draco hadn't had food poisoning, like Hermione had wished. He had tossed and turned all night, just like Becky. He kept dreaming about her, and they all turned into nightmares. He woke up several times during the night. He didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. He supposed it was just his anger, and his determination to make her come back to him. With that he had finally gone into a deep sleep around two in the morning.

Becky had never been so thankful for the day of Friday than she was that night as she got ready for bed. She was asleep within seconds of getting under her covers. She just hoped that her night wouldn't be as restless as the one before.

* * *

**Interesting! Hope you liked it! I love reviews! hint hint ;)**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only claim the character Becky.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Becky sat underneath a large oak tree by the lake, finishing her breakfast. Winter was under way, and a chilly wind bit at her cheeks. Tiny snowflakes began to descend upon her, and she decided to head back in.

Just as she was about to get up, someone stepped out from behind the tree and she froze, her heart leaping out of her chest.

"Enjoying your weekend?" Draco's voice sneered as he stepped in front of her.

"Well, I _was_ up until a few seconds ago," Becky replied coldly, standing up. Draco didn't seem to be paying attention to what she said. He was busy looking her up and down.

"You look a little cold," Draco said, his voice becoming soft and smooth. He stepped up close to her, and leaned against the tree with both hands on either side of her so that she was blocked in. He leaned his face in close, and she could feel his warm breath. "Let me warm you up," he cooed, brushing the tip of his nose lightly against hers.

"I'd prefer to sit by the fire," Becky replied stiffly, her voice wavering. She quickly ducked underneath his left arm and walked off, eager to be safely inside her common room.

Draco spun around, gritting his teeth. He watched her walk off inside the castle. He was rapidly losing his patience. Why was she being so difficult? He hadn't realized how strongly she was standing behind her decision. But he still wasn't going to give up…he still had a last-effort plan that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Becky crawled into bed, grateful for its warmth. For a few minutes she looked out the window at the falling snow, and then closed the curtains around her bed and lay down. She was asleep within minutes.

Becky frowned in her sleep, tossing her head to the side. She was on her back, her arms up by her head. Something was touching her face…tickling. She tossed her head to the other side, still not waking up. She tried to brush whatever it was away with her hand, but it soon came back.

Finally her eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to realize what she was looking at. But it quickly sunk in and she gasped sharply, ready to scream at the top of her lungs.

But before the scream could get out, Draco slapped his hand over her mouth, his eyes flashing.

"Shhh!" he hissed quietly, "If you scream you'll get us both expelled!"

Becky didn't listen. She began to scream anyway, but it was muffled by Draco's hand. She doubted the other girls in her dorm could hear it, but she didn't care.

She began to thrash, and she kicked her legs. Draco quickly leaped up on her bed and sat on her legs, and pressed on her chest with his free hand to keep her still.

Realizing it was hopeless, Becky's scream died off and she just lay there, limp underneath him. Draco raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if she was going to stop screaming. Becky nodded and he slowly lifted his hand from her mouth, but keeping it near just in case.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Becky whispered.

"I overheard some first year say the password at lunch," Draco replied.

"Do you realize what you've done!" Becky exclaimed, trying not to let her voice get too loud.

"No matter," Draco replied casually, his eyes flashing again. The ice in them melted away and his mouth curled into a grin…Becky knew that look, and it made her extremely uneasy. It was so hard to resist him when he looked like that…

"Draco, please," she pleaded, but Draco put his finger to her lips, shaking his head, still grinning.

"What do I have to do to make you change your mind?" he asked, his voice silky again.

"You can't," Becky replied, but her voice cracked and she knew that she couldn't fool him.

"I don't believe that for one second…" Draco said, his voice barely audible. He leaned his face in closer, his eyes almost closed. Becky couldn't run away this time…he had her pinned. All she could do was close her eyes and let him do it.

As their lips met Becky felt tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

**Ooooh! Will Becky stick to her decision? ponders Please R&R, and I'll love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to _year1989rocks_ for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You know the routine. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Man, she loved the way he kissed. He was so perfect at it. Becky's mind swirled into bliss as Draco grasped the back of her neck and pulled her head up as he forced his tongue into her throat.

"No, Draco…" she tried to say, but her voice was muffled as he pressed himself against her, not allowing her to finish.

_I can't give up now_, she thought. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. He only let out a moan and began to suck on her neck. He knew that drove her crazy.

"Just relax…" he cooed into her hair. He moved his hands down underneath her covers and down the sides of her body.

"Stop," she muttered, still struggling against him.

"I know you want to, Becky," Draco replied, grasping her shoulders and pinning her down as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"That doesn't mean I'm _going_ to!" she replied through gritted teeth. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved with all of her strength.

He finally leaned up, his eyes flashing angrily. He slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring down at her.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"You," Becky answered coldly.

"I don't turn you on anymore, baby?" he mocked, running a hand down her cheek.

"Get out, before you get us both in trouble," Becky replied, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Draco continued to glare at her for a moment, pausing.

"Fine," he said finally, getting off the bed. The curtains of her bed swished and he was gone.

* * *

Draco stormed down into his common room, fuming. Who did she think she was? Nobody refuses Draco Malfoy! He always got what he wanted, one way or the other, and Becky wasn't going to be an exception! It was time to pull out all the stops. He had to come at this problem from a different angle. 

Draco plopped down on a black leather couch and began to think. A mischievous grin spread across his face as the plans formed in his mind…

* * *

Becky sat chewing on her breakfast in silence when suddenly there was a loud _whoosh!_ The post had arrived. Becky hardly paid any attention…she wasn't expecting any mail. So that's why she jumped slightly in surprise when a letter plopped down in front of her on top of her toast. She glanced up and saw the grey school owl fly off. 

Becky picked up the letter and ripped it open, wondering who on earth had written her. But as her eyes scanned the piece of parchment she felt her stomach do a somersault. It was from Draco. It read:

_Meet me on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, on the east shore of the lake, at 9:30 tonight. Come hungry. _

--D. Malfoy

Becky quickly folded up the note and stuffed it into her robes, stealing a glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting with his buddies, deep in conversation. Draco glanced up and his eyes flashed as they met hers. Becky quickly looked away and stared down at the remainder of her toast.

"Who was that from?" Ron asked, gazing over at her.

"My mother," she lied, trying to sound casual.

"Oh," Ron replied, continuing eating his breakfast. Becky took another bite of her toast, but it seemed dry and tasteless in her mouth, like ashes.

Deciding she was no longer hungry, Becky stood up and left the Great Hall with a hasty goodbye to her three friends.

Pacing in her dormitory, Becky tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. Should she go, or shouldn't she? Her head told her not to, that it was ridiculous to go, because she was trying to keep away from Draco, right? But her heart kept thinking that somehow it was going to be different…maybe he had come to his senses. _No_, her head exclaimed, _of course he didn't!_ Draco Malfoy, do something nice for somebody else! Ha! That was a cruel joke. But…what could it hurt to just go and see what he wanted? Maybe she could tell him off once and for all. Yes, yes, that's what she would do. She'd go down there and make him leave her alone for good.

"I'll go," she said out loud, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

* * *

**oooh, should she be going? Hmmm...thnx for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to _Lost In Madness_ for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story so much! Hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I only claim Becky.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Becky checked her watch anxiously as she sat in an overstuffed armchair in the Gryffindor common room. She had ten more minutes to kill before she had to leave.

At dinner she had gone down, but, claiming she didn't feel very good, had only eaten a few bites of biscuit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had looked at her suspiciously, but hadn't said anything.

Finally it was time to leave. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she managed to sneak out of the common room without much attention. Lucky for her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy with their Transfiguration homework, and didn't notice her leave.

Becky made her way down the marble staircase and through the main doors of the castle. Here, she turned right and made her way towards the lake.

In the dim light of dusk, Becky could just make out Draco's bright-silver hair in the distance as he stood, waiting for her. He was leaning against a tree, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

As she approached, she noticed a large blanket spread down on the ground, with dishes of food, and flasks of drink on it. Becky was beginning to become very suspicious.

"I'm glad you came," Draco said softly as she walked up to him.

"Look, I only came to tell you th--" she began, but Draco lifted a hand to silence her. A smile flickered on his lips. This took Becky aback…it wasn't like the usual grin he wore…this wasn't a smirk…it looked like a genuine _smile_.

"You came hungry, I hope?" he asked, sweeping his hand over the picnic he had set up.

"No," she lied.

"Well, that's a shame, because I did," Draco replied casually, sitting down on the blanket and helping himself to a chicken leg.

"What did you want me to come here for, Draco?" Becky asked impatiently. A cold breeze blew around them and Becky pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

"It's getting dark," Draco said, ignoring her question, "Let's have some light, shall we?" He pulled his wand out of his robes and gave it a quick swish. Six candles appeared in the middle of the blanket, floating a few inches above it. "We can't have too much light…we don't want to be seen," he added, giving her a playful wink.

Becky looked away, feeling her cheeks burn red. She hated it when he winked at her…it made her feel like agreeing to anything.

"You didn't answer my question," she said finally, gazing back at him. The new smile spread across his face again.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," he said calmly. He beckoned her to sit across from him.

Heaving a sigh, Becky gave in and sat. She gazed at him, waiting for him to begin. But he kept on eating, still avoiding her question.

"Draco!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"Why did you want me to come here?" she cried, extremely irritated. Draco gave a small sigh, and set down his chicken leg.

"I've had a…" he paused, thinking, "change of heart." Becky frowned, her brows furrowed.

"I don't believe you," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Draco too well to believe that he just up and had a "change of heart." There was a catch somewhere, and she would find it.

"What?" Draco asked, bewildered, "Even a Slytherin can't change his mind about something?"

"Alright, I'll bite," Becky replied, "What did you change your mind about?" She already had a pretty good idea.

"About you and me," Draco said, his face dead serious.

* * *

**Hmmm...is Draco serious or just faking? Hmmmmm...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to _year1989rocks_ and _Lost In Madness_ for reviewing! Many hugs to you! I thought nobody was reading this story, but alas, I was wonderfully mistaken! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, I wouldn't be here, I would be in a mansion on the beach somewhere...lol!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"I beg your pardon?" Becky asked, raising her eyebrows in doubt. Draco flashed that smile again, and Becky wished he'd quit.

"Just hear me out," he said, "That's all I ask."

"Alright," she replied, waiting, her eyes narrowed.

"I want to have a relationship with you Becky, but not like the one we had," he began, "I have come to understand why you felt the way you did. You were absolutely right…I did treat you like an object, and not a person."

Becky couldn't believe her ears. This was way too good to be true. Draco Malfoy wasn't capable of these kinds of feelings.

"Only because I want to see just how far you planned this out," Becky replied, her voice full of suspicion, "keep going."

Draco paused for a moment, and Becky thought he was at a loss for words. But she was wrong. He smiled again, and continued,

"None of our friends will be able to know…that won't change. But I'm sick of this cat-and-mouse game we've been playing--"

"Which one are you, the cat or the mouse?" Becky asked, smirking amusedly, one eyebrow raised. She felt satisfaction rise in her when she saw aggravation and anger flicker quickly in Draco's eyes. She was wearing him down…it was only a matter of minutes before he'd get so pissed he would abandon this stupid tactic. But then another idea dawned on her, and she had to keep herself from smiling in pleasure. She would pretend to play along…and when he thought he had her, she'd reveal that she didn't mean it, just like he didn't.

"No matter," he replied, trying not to let himself get angry and ruin the whole plot. His face relaxed and he smiled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Actually, I am a _bit_ hungry," Becky said, eying the food eagerly. She picked up a chicken leg and began to nibble at it.

"Good…I really didn't want to give all of this to the giant squid," Draco replied, "It would have been such a waste."

Becky nodded in agreement, pouring herself some pumpkin juice as well.

"So," she said, taking a sip, "What are you suggesting? Do you still want to meet every week or what?"

"Well, only if you decide you want to," Draco replied, grinning seductively.

"If we can't be seen together, how do you suggest we go about seeing each other privately? It's not like we can just stroll around the grounds at night or anything…empty classrooms can get boring…it's not your usual date setting, is it?" Becky asked.

"The only thing I can come up with is sneaking out at night and meeting inside the Dark Forest," Draco suggested.

"But Draco, that's dangerous," Becky replied.

"We'd only meet near the edge…just out of sight," Draco assured.

"I dunno…" Becky said, shaking her head in doubt, "Pine needles can be painful."

"C'mon," Draco replied, "What else have we got? It's our only option."

"How do I know you really meant what you said?" Becky asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like this…" Draco cooed, leaning over. Becky braced herself and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was just as she had suspected…Draco didn't mean a word he had said. Kisses never lie.

Becky put her hands on his chest and shoved him away. He gazed at her in shock, his eyes wide and flashing.

"Yeah right, Draco," she drawled, getting up, "You really didn't think I'd _believe_ all that rubbish, did you?"

Draco stood up and clenched his fists, fury blaring in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, so angry he was at a loss for words.

"Why you little--"

"What?" Becky asked, cocking her head to the side, "Bitch?" She laughed sardonically.

"I oughta--"

"Not unless I do it first!" Becky yelled, quickly grabbing her goblet of pumpkin juice and splashing it all over his face.

Before he even had time to respond, Becky turned and quickly made her way back to the castle. Draco had half a mind to curse her while she had her back turned, but at the moment he didn't want to get in trouble (no doubt she would go straight to Dumbledore).

So instead he just turned and kicked a plate of food, crying out in fury. The plate fell back to the ground with a loud _clang!_ and chicken legs splattered into the lake. It was only seconds before the giant squid eagerly grabbed the chicken legs and took them under.

* * *

**Ha! Draco's plan didn't work...I wonder what he'll come up with next? hee hee. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to _otempora_ for reviewing! I'm so glad you like my story! And thanks for the couple of thoughts you had on how I could make my story better. It helps a lot:D**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'll never forget that look on his face for as long as I live," Becky laughed to herself as she entered the castle, "He actually thought I believed him!"

Becky choked back further laughter, but she was suddenly cut off when someone grabbed her collar. A moment later she felt something cold slide down her back on her bare skin.

She gasped and spun around as she fumbled through her robes, trying to get it out, whatever it was. Chortling, Peeves the poltergeist hovered above her, pointing a semi-transparent silver finger at her, highly amused.

"_Peeves!_" Becky shrieked, watching as the ice cube finally fell out of her robes and crashed to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

"Gee, Becky, you look a little chilly!" Peeves cried out in hysterical laughter.

"I can't wait until Filch finally catches you in one of your stupid pranks, Peeves," Becky muttered furiously, "Because when he does, I'll be there, waving goodbye as your sorry ass is kicked out of the castle!"

Of course, Peeves paid no attention to her whatsoever. He just continued to laugh heartily. Becky glared up at him for another moment before she suddenly grinned and beckoned for Peeves to come down and listen to her.

* * *

Draco stomped into the castle, the blanket and empty dishes in his arms. He was so livid about his and Becky's conversation that when it happened, he didn't know what hit him at first. One moment he was walking in the castle, the next something was poured all over his head… and it was cold. His brain registered that immediately. It was so cold his body seized up, and his lungs temporarily stopped working. 

He finally gasped, and looked down at the pile of ice now around his feet. The ringing laughter above told him who had done it. The coldness soon went away, due to his blood that had begun to boil in rage.

"_PEEVES!_" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. Without another thought, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ghost, but after a second he realized it was no use. And Peeves knew that as well, because he began to laugh even harder.

Draco was about to yell at him some more, but before he could, he heard brisk footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy!" cried the shrill, stern voice of Professor McGonagall. Draco groaned in irritation. He watched as Peeves quickly disappeared through the ceiling before Professor McGonagall saw him.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked curtly.

"First of all, you know perfectly well you shouldn't be out at this time of night," McGonagall started angrily, "And two, you should have at least had the intelligence to keep quiet!"

"But it was P--"

"I don't care, Malfoy! That's a detention, and fifty points from Slytherin."

Draco was about to retort in outrage, but McGonagall cut him off again,

"Do you want _two_ detentions, Mr. Malfoy?" When Draco didn't respond, McGonagall gave him a 'that's-what-I-thought' look before turning and leaving.

* * *

Becky was walking down the hallway on the way to lunch, planning on meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione down in the Great Hall. 

As she passed by an empty classroom, she didn't even have time to gasp when something grabbed her arm and jerked her inside and out of sight.

"What the--"

"Shut up!" hissed Draco in the darkness.

"Let go of me!" Becky snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip. "I think you gave me whiplash!" she added angrily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's not all you're gonna get!" Draco barked through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down so passing students wouldn't hear.

"Oh yeah?" Becky asked, smirking, putting her hands on her hips, "Is that a threat?"

"I got detention because of you!" Draco continued, his voice shaking because he was so angry, "I know it was you who told Peeves to pour ice on me!"

"I can't help it if you don't know how to control your temper!" she retorted. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "Listen, Draco, because I'm only going to tell you this once," she started, "Don't ever talk to me again, do you hear? Don't touch me, don't look at me, don't even _think_ about me! I don't know how I ever got involved with you in the first place…it was the biggest mistake of my life."

She stopped, glared at him for a second, and was slightly taken aback when Draco's jaw dropped. He looked utterly bewildered for a moment, and Becky realized that she had hit a nerve in him…made a small crack in his armor. Something fluttered in Becky's heart…_guilt?_

Before he could say something, she turned and left him in the dark empty classroom, his jaw still dropped.

* * *

**What? Have Draco Malfoy's feelings actually have been_ hurt?_ Interesting...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to _otempora_ for another lovely review!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own HP.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco paced the Slytherin common room. It was empty…everyone was at lunch. He wasn't hungry. Becky's words just kept playing in his head…he couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind. Her eyes had looked…different…he knew she had meant every word, and perhaps that was what got him. Even before when they had fought, there was still something deep in her light brown eyes that showed him that she wasn't a hundred percent serious.

Her eyes kept popping into his mind, and he realized that he had never noticed how beautiful they were before. He remembered the day she had laughed in Potions class…her eyes were twinkling in delight...

Draco shook his head violently. What was _wrong_ with him? He could live without Becky…he was Draco Malfoy! He could easily get some other girl…a Slytherin, perhaps, and then he wouldn't have to hide it.

* * *

And that's exactly what he did. He found himself a new girl…Rachel. They hadn't yet fulfilled their "physical needs," but Draco figured it was just a matter of time. He was confident that his charm was irresistible, especially to another Slytherin. If he had attracted a Gryffindor, a fellow Slytherin would be no problem. 

Draco made sure that Becky knew he was seeing another girl. He would walk by Becky everyday with Rachel during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Becky would glance up at him every now and then, but she seemed to care less about the new girl at his side. She barely even took notice of _him_, let alone Rachel.

* * *

For weeks it was like that. Becky began to act as if she and Draco's little fling had never happened. She seemed happier, and Draco noticed that most of all. She joked more, laughed more (and her eyes would twinkle playfully every time), and just seemed to be enjoying herself more. She paid more attention in class, and soon Hermione wasn't the only one to raise her hand every time a teacher asked a question. She appeared to have completely forgotten him.

* * *

Draco found himself gazing at Becky every few minutes. Soon Rachel took notice. 

"Why do you keep looking at that Gryffindor girl all the time?" she asked one day, eying him sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Then what did Professor McGonagall just get done saying?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I…er…" Draco muttered. Rachel gave him a 'that's-what-I-thought' look that acutely reminded him of Professor McGonagall.

She broke up with him the next day.

Draco never remembered ever feeling so gloomy before. And what was worse was that he couldn't figure out _why_. He knew it was because of Becky, but he didn't understand why she was having such an effect on him. She was just a girl, right? And a _Gryffindor_ at that! He could get over her…easy. He just had to quit thinking of her, like she had obviously stopped thinking about him. That was easy…right?

* * *

Becky was crossing the courtyard, on her way with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Charms class. She glanced over and spotted Draco's silver-blonde head and saw that he was sitting on a stone bench. But what was peculiar about this scene was that Draco was alone…no Crabbe or Goyle with him. Also, Draco was…working on _homework_. Becky had never seen him do _that_ before. 

She frowned at him curiously for a moment before turning her gaze back to her friends and joining their conversation. But she couldn't deny the tiny flutter of guilt inside her.

What Becky didn't know was that Draco looked at her too, when she wasn't looking. He had glanced up from his textbook and noticed her. She was talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and looking cheerful. He wondered if she ever thought about him now. She didn't look like it, he noticed, and he felt and invisible weight on his heart.

He quickly looked back at his homework. He _had_ to snap out of this, or he was going to go crazy! He was a Malfoy, he didn't need her!

* * *

**Uh oh, is Draco having slight changes of feeling? Hee hee...hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to _becks_ for a nice review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know what it says. :p**

* * *

Chapter 10

Becky gazed into the fire, her quill and parchment lying untouched in her lap, her textbook unopened next to her.

"Who're you thinking about?" Hermione's quiet inquiry shattered Becky's deep reverie.

Becky sat up, and tried to look innocent. She shot Hermione a nervous glance before clearing her throat,

"Nobody."

"Yeah right," Hermione smiled, "I know that look when I see it." She watched Becky, waiting patiently.

Becky didn't know how to get out of this one. She wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, picking up her quill and parchment. There was no way she could tell Hermione who she was thinking about. The thought of Hermione finding out made Becky's stomach do a somersault.

"I…er…" she muttered as Hermione still gazed at her.

"It's alright," Hermione laughed, "You don't have to say if you don't want." Becky felt relief sweep over her.

"Thanks," she mumbled gratefully. Hermione flashed a friendly smile and they began their Transfiguration homework.

* * *

Draco slumped gloomily on a leather loveseat in the Slytherin common room. He stared into the fire, resting his head in one palm. Becky's words kept running across his mind, and he couldn't stop them. Was he really the biggest mistake she had ever made? He thought of seeing her in the courtyard that day. She had been talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking cheerful. 

And then it hit him. It was as if he was seeing it now from Becky's perspective…through her eyes. Of _course_ he had been a mistake! All he did was use her for his own needs, and abandon her until he needed her again. He treated her three friends like scum. But no…_he_ was the scum, not them. _He_ was the one that was wrong.

Draco's dull anguish slowly melted into determination. Sitting forward, his eyes continued to bore into the fire as the plans formed in his mind.

* * *

Becky strolled down the main street of Hogsmeade village, gazing into the many shops as she passed them. She had left Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Shrieking Shack, telling them that she was going down to buy some chocolate at Honeydukes candy store. 

She felt something cool hit the top of her head, and she saw that it had begun to rain. Smiling, she gazed up at the light gray clouds, letting the drops hit her face. She didn't bother to pull the hood of her cloak up as she kept walking down the street towards Honeydukes.

As she passed by an alleyway between two shops, she gasped as she felt something grab her arm and pull her into the alley.

"Who is that?" she asked anxiously, narrowing her eyes at the hooded figure in front of her. Their face was hidden in shadow. But she felt a jolt of understanding when she saw the Slytherin symbol on the cloak.

He slowly reached up and pulled his hood down, and Becky gazed silently at the soaking wet Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A changed Draco? Is this too good to be true? Find out next chapter! lol. Thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to _DollFace080 _for a great review! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this enough already?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Becky immediately noticed something different about Draco as he stood, ashen faced, in front of her. Strands of his silver-blonde hair dripped as they stood in the rain. Drops trickled down his cheeks and neck, and off of his nose. His eyes were the exact color of the sky above.

"Please, don't leave," he said softly. Becky nodded weakly. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Draco was different this time.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you…_

"Becky," he began, "I've realized what I have done…how I've hurt you…how I've hurt your friends. It was _I_ who was wrong."

_It's something I must live with everyday…_

"I can understand if you could never forgive me. I don't even know if I can forgive myself."

_And all the pain I put you through…_

"You don't deserve to be treated as I treated you. You were right all along…I only treated you as an object. You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy, and respects you as you deserve to be respected."

_I wish that I could take it all away…_

"I would take all of it back if I could, please, believe me Becky! But the truth is I can't take it back, and that's hardest of all."

_And be the one who catches all your tears…_

"Please, don't cry, Becky. I don't want to upset you. If it was up to me I'd make it so that you'd never have to cry in sadness ever again. You deserve to be happy always."

_That's why I need you to hear…_

"I need you to hear this, Becky. I need you to know."

_I've found a reason for me…_

"I've found my reason…the one I've realized I've been looking for all this long time."

_To change who I used to be…_

"I've found the reason to change, Becky. To change who I used to be…who you used to know. "

_A reason to start over new…_

"I've found the reason to start over new, Becky. I want to show you that I can be everything you've dreamed of. I want to be the one who catches you when you fall…the one who listens when you need to talk to someone…the one who supports you when there is nobody else to turn to…the one who keeps you warm at night…the one to make you feel beautiful at every moment…"

_And the reason is you…_

"The reason is you, Becky, it's _you_. It's taken me far too long to realize it, but I finally have."

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you…_

Becky stood there, her mouth open in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the rain water. Before she could respond, Draco grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

She instantly knew he had meant every word he had said. His kiss seemed to repeat his speech all over. Her heart melted as she began to kiss back, grasping the back of his neck. All of the pent up desire she had held for him burst out of her. The rain continued to pour over them, both of them soaked. A low rumble of thunder rolled in the air, but neither of them noticed.

They finally pulled away, trying to catch their breath. They stared at each other, wordless understanding passing between them. They flung their arms around each other, not daring to let go.

* * *

**Awwwwww! I'm getting teary-eyed! How sweeeeeeetttt! Hope you liked it! There's one more chapter and an epilogue coming up!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to _otempora_ and _becks_ for very nice reviews! Thank you for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione turned at the movement in the corner of her eye and her jaw dropped when she saw Becky and Draco Malfoy walking towards them, hand-in-hand. Perhaps the rain was blurring her vision--she blinked a couple of times--they were still there.

She nudged Ron in the ribs and signaled to the approaching couple. He looked, and his jaw dropped as well. He in turn nudged Harry, who had the same exact reaction.

Draco and Becky approached them, Becky looking extremely nervous. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gawked at them.

"Guys…I--er--have something I need to tell you," Becky said. She then continued to confess the secret relationship she and Draco had been having all year.

When she was finished, she waited anxiously for a reaction. But all she got was horrified silence. Her heart wrenched painfully when Harry's eyes flashed furiously.

"I thought you were my friend," he muttered quietly, so angry that his face was expressionless.

"I _am_ Harry, I am!" Becky replied, her voice cracking due to the tears forming in her eyes, "Draco's changed! He wants to be our friend…" her voice trailed off when looks of utter disbelief came upon their faces.

"It's true," Draco spoke up. Everyone's eyes shot to him. He stepped up to Harry and he stuck out his hand. "Potter--er, I mean Harry…we got off on the wrong foot, and I want to make it up to you."

He bit his bottom lip nervously as Harry's jaw dropped again in bewilderment, along with Ron and Hermione's as well.

Harry met Draco's eyes and what shocked him most of all out of this whole scene was the change he saw in those grey eyes. They weren't cold, sneering and malicious…they were…different. He couldn't find the words. Perhaps Becky was telling the truth…maybe he _had_ changed.

"I…uh…" Harry was at a loss for words as he stared at Draco's outstretched hand.

"Please believe me, Harry. I'm on your side now." Draco said quietly. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who just looked at him blankly. Harry then glanced at Becky, who pleaded silently with him to believe her. He looked back at Draco, whose eyes were so changed that Harry had no choice but to believe him…

Harry reached out and grasped Draco's hand, giving it a shake. Draco seemed almost surprised, as if he wasn't truly expecting Harry to believe him.

"Welcome to our side, Draco," Harry said, smiling.

"It's great to be here," Draco laughed, glancing over at Becky, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you've finally seen the light," Hermione suddenly said, stepping forward and sticking out her hand, smiling.

Draco stopped shaking Harry's hand and gawked at Hermione, still clutching Harry's hand. Then, slowly, almost cautiously, he reached over and shook her hand vigorously.

"Listen, I'm s--"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Hermione replied quickly, her smile broadening. Ron then cleared his throat uneasily and his shoulders slumped slightly as he stuck out his hand as well.

"Well, if Harry trusts you," he said quietly, "then I trust you." Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand too. Ron's suspicious frown slowly turned into a friendly grin.

"Now what are we all standing around for?" Harry asked, beaming, "Let's go get some butterbeers!"

They all laughed and made their way down the road, the Shrieking Shack shrinking in the distance as they began to chat excitedly about what they were all planning to buy in Zonko's Joke Shop.

Becky shot Draco a sideways glance and he met her gaze. He gave a wink and flung his arm around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Becky gave a squeal of delight as they approached the main street of Hogsmeade village.

THE END

* * *

**Yay! I love happy endings! But there's still an epilogue coming! Don't go away! lol! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

Epilogue

Becky gave a sigh of bliss as she stepped up to the front door of the Burrow, Ron's wacky but delightful house.

Just as she raised her hand to knock, the front door swung open and Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her.

"Come in, come in!" she cried joyfully, beckoning Becky inside. Becky grinned back and stepped in.

"Thanks for inviting me for the rest of the summer, Mrs. Weasley," Becky said, setting one of her duffel bags down.

"You're most welcome my dear!" Mrs. Weasley replied. She gave her wand a flick and Becky's bag levitated a few inches off of the floor. "Now give me the rest of your things and I'll put them in your room for you," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Becky smiled, setting the rest of her bags down. With another flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley was soon conducting the bags across the room and towards the stairs.

"The whole gang is out back, waiting for dinner to be ready," Mrs. Weasley said as she began to make her way up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Becky called after her. She then walked through the house and to the back door leading to the backyard. Excitement bubbled up in her when she heard the cheerful sounds of activity and talking. Then she heard Draco howl with laughter.

Becky couldn't help but laugh at the wonderful sound. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The volume of the voices tripled, and for a moment she just stood in the doorway, surveying the scene with absolute delight.

Then the noise disappeared as everyone's heads turned and looked at her. Grins broke across everyone's faces. Becky saw Hermione and Ginny in the middle of playing with Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger cat…Crookshanks was chasing a lawn gnome. Fred and George were clearly in the midst of setting off fireworks…their hair was smoking and ash was smeared on their cheeks and foreheads. Then there was Harry, Ron, and Draco. Harry and Draco were hovering in the air, upright on their brooms, still laughing their heads off…Ron was hanging upside down on his broom, his legs hooked over the broom handle so he looked more like a trapeze artist than a wizard playing Quidditch.

Becky smiled up at Draco, who grinned back, his eyes sparkling in the setting summer sun.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" she called.

"HI BECKY!" they all cried in unison. Becky laughed and made her way across the backyard.

She stopped underneath the hovering Harry, Ron, and Draco. Ron had managed to get back upright on his broom. They all gazed down at her, grinning. Becky's eyes moved to Draco and she signaled for him to come down, grinning back.

"Keep going on without me, guys," he said as he lowered himself onto the ground. He dismounted his broom and set it down.

"Show me where you're staying," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards the house.

"I'm staying in Percy's old bedroom," Draco said as they went inside. They went up the stairs and down the hall on the second floor, to the third door on the left.

"How are you liking it?" Becky asked as Draco opened the door and they went inside. She sat down on Draco's bed and gazed up at him.

"It's great," Draco replied, laying down and putting his hands behind his head. Becky smiled and lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest and turning it to face him. "The Weasley's are the family I have always wanted. I still can't thank them enough for letting me stay. And Mrs. Weasley is a great cook."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Becky asked.

"Until I can find my own place. I've been looking for a job all summer," Draco answered.

"I'm surprised your father hasn't set the other Death Eaters after you," Becky said.

"Me too," Draco laughed bitterly, "He was pretty shocked when I ran off. I told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I wasn't comfortable putting them in danger like that, but they said they didn't care; that they wouldn't turn away someone who needed their help. I'd never be able to repay them for what they've done."

"They are a great bunch of people," Becky smiled.

"But enough talk about them," Draco said, propping himself up on his elbows and grinning down at her, "Let's talk about those lips that I haven't kissed in three weeks."

Becky grinned back and lifted her own head. Draco grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her lips against his.

THE _REAL_ END

* * *

**Aw, I love happy endings! There's a sequel to this story, and if anyone's interested, I'll post it. Thanks for reading my stories, guys! Many hugs to you all!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


End file.
